


花月

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 刺客x公主 大纲文 没有性转
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 9





	花月

一 

已经是后半夜了，崔杋圭不知道这样没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚自己为什么要在外面，明明外面也没什么看的，读书也觉得无聊，她只是觉得睡不着。

并不觉得害怕。

晚上住所外只留了一盏灯，昏黄的光透过半透明的纸摇摇晃晃。夜幕里墙角那棵巨大的樱花树，不知道是何时被何人所栽。没有光亮的夜里，只能看见樱花模模糊糊的轮廓，开得正盛，也许过几天就要全部凋落。

一阵强风吹来，樱花树被哗啦啦地吹动，崔杋圭的前发也被吹起，粉白的樱花花瓣在她的眼前落下。

“嘘，别出声！”被着黑衣的人捂住了嘴巴。

或许不是风吹落了花瓣，春天哪有那么强的风。

黑衣人怀里的少女没有出声也没有挣扎，只有香味隐隐约约传来。

“别乱动也别出声，你敢叫人来，我就把你带出宫谁也找不到你。”

少女点了点头。这声音听起来是个少年。

黑衣人把她松开，崔杋圭听话地没有出声也没有动，就那样站着，转过身去背对着他。

姜太显这才仔细打量起眼前穿粉衣的少女。黑暗中看不太清，可是刚才摸到衣服的触感，绝对不是普通的宫人可以穿的。

“你是公主？”宫里没有皇子，只有公主，即使看不清也知道对方应该是女孩。

当朝皇帝的所有儿子都在出生的时候就被杀掉了，只有女孩可以活下来。

“嗯。”

“公主怎么会住在这么偏的地方？”

他没有想到会碰到人。那些叔叔伯伯告诉他这边几乎废弃，所以才让他先从这里进来摸清宫里的情况。

崔杋圭没出声，转了半个身子过来，指了下嘴巴，摇头。

两个人就这样相对站着，微弱的光线下，只能从侧面看见少女长长的睫毛，轻轻抖动，周围没有一点声音。

“你不能说话？”

崔杋圭又点了点头。

姜太显叹了口气，本来看她一个人，想威胁她从她嘴里撬一点皇帝的消息。不过这样也好，至少她不造成任何威胁。

“你叫什么名字？”

崔杋圭走近一步，抓起他的手，在他手心写下了自己的名字。

抬头撞上一双好大好圆的眼睛，在黑夜里也仿佛在发光。

崔杋圭握住他的手的时候注意到他的手在流血。姜太显有点不好意思，把手藏在背后。从墙上跳下来的时候，手擦伤了。

崔杋圭转身跑进屋里，出来的时候拿着蘸了水的帕子。她抓着姜太显的手一点点擦干净了伤口上干掉的血迹和沙子，包扎好。

崔杋圭知道他是来干嘛的，若是普通的贼，不可能单枪匹马进宫。如今百姓怨声载道，有多少人盯着皇帝的位子想要他的人头取而代之。

姜太显有点傻了，那天他什么都没做就出了宫。叔叔伯伯问起，他说那地方并不像情报所说的荒芜，有人看守。若要行刺，不便从那里进入。

也没有提起那里住着个不能说话的公主。

虽然用来包扎的布带不是什么漂亮值钱的东西，姜太显还是把它洗干净缠在了手臂上。

二 

崔杋圭从没见过那么明亮的眼睛，还是个少年的眼睛。她没有兄弟，却有无数的姐姐妹妹。

前朝皇帝勤于政事，国家财富慢慢积累起来，百姓生活也安乐祥和；但她的亲生父亲即位之后却荒淫无度，课税极重，只顾自己享乐而从不问政事。

崔杋圭的母亲生下她便去世了，生前嘱托像母亲一样侍奉的老宫人把小杋照顾长大。

当然，也守护着崔杋圭的秘密。

崔杋圭是男孩。

崔杋圭的母亲被皇帝看中，得知自己怀孕的时候觉得自己的整个人生仿佛都被拴住了，对皇帝只有恨。想过喝药流掉子宫里的孩子，可是药刚煮好倒进碗里的时候，瓷碗突然炸了。

那天起她的想法完全变了，“我的孩子是无罪的，无论是男孩女孩，都要好好活在这个世上。”

分娩时提前找了一家刚刚出生的女儿，看着皇帝玩乐兴致正浓的时候，由那位老宫人抱给皇帝看。皇帝也草草看过，随便赏赐了些东西给小杋和他的母亲。知道孩子可以活下来之后，小杋的母亲咽了最后一口气。

就这样，小杋在老宫人的照顾下，在宫里以公主的身份长到十六岁，这个世界上没有第三个人知道这个秘密。变声期来的时候，假装一场大病把声带烧坏不能再出声，也不必在外人面前讲话了。几年前这位恩人也告老还乡，小杋也长大了可以照顾自己。宫里的人实在太多，没人有心思关心一个庶出的孤儿，小杋得以平静生活下来。

从那天以后，崔杋圭阴天的时候，就提着灯坐在那棵樱花树下，看漆黑的天空，等待一阵强风吹过。崔杋至少知道，有月亮的日子，穿黑衣服的大眼睛少年就不会来。当然，也有可能一辈子不来。

“杋圭。”

姜太显不知道自己为什么要特意来这里一趟。上次没得到什么有用的情报，长辈又让他一个人来打探情况。皇宫的地图已经烂熟于心了，这次他从别的地方进来，想着离开的时候，或许可以再见一次那个穿粉色衣服的公主，这次可以不再那么没礼貌，好好地打个招呼。

樱花已经落了，枝条上正在冒出嫩绿的叶。

即使没有见过他的脸，崔杋圭也知道是那个少年，又圆又亮的眼睛。

“上次，还没道谢就走了。”

“那个，谢谢你帮我包扎，已经好了，好得很快。”

崔杋圭抓过他的手在微弱的光线下又看了下，伤口似乎已经结痂了，边缘长出粉红色的肉。

和自己的肤色相比，少年的肤色要深一些，所以新长出来的肉很明显。

“我叫姜太显，晋州姜氏，太阳的太，显现的显。”

崔杋圭微笑着用口型重复了一遍，意思是记住了。

没有人说话，可是两个人也不觉得尴尬，崔杋圭又往前走了一步，把姜太显脸上的面具轻轻摘了下来，落在了脖子上。

两个人面对面站着。

“其实，你是男生对吧。”

崔杋圭有点惊讶，他发现得太快了，而且几乎没有试探。但是他很想让姜太显知道他是男生，他信任姜太显，他们谁都不会把对方的秘密泄露出去。

“对。我讲话的话，就会被发现。所以我就不说话。”

“上次捂你的嘴巴，总觉得你的骨架比女生的要大一些，有点奇怪。你拉我的手的时候，我摸到大拇指关节要特别的突出。还有，给我包伤口的时候，我看到无名指比食指长。”

崔杋圭又笑了，“这么大的秘密都被你发现了，你比皇帝还厉害。”

然后给他讲了妈妈和恩人的故事。

姜太显也讲了自己的，他不记得父母的样子，他们在姜太显很小的时候就去世了。他父亲受前朝皇帝器重，新皇即位的时候要清除前朝的势力，便把他父母都杀掉了。姜太显跟着叔伯们东躲西藏才活下来。他的记忆里没有这些，这些都是叔伯们讲给他的，要他为父母复仇，要他重振家族的荣耀。如果不刻苦，不逼自己报仇雪恨，就是愧对父母和族人。

“你看，我们都是从皇帝的刀下捡出来的命。

“可是我觉得很奇怪，明明整个家族都受先帝福泽恩惠，为何只有我的父母被杀？

“我带你出去看看吧，你是不是都没有见过深夜的都城。”

姜太显把他托起来翻过那道围墙，然后自己又跳了出来，扑落手上的灰尘，在下面接着崔杋圭。崔杋圭在墙上头看着姜太显跳下去，衣袂飞起来又落下，然后举起双臂，等着崔杋圭落进一个结实的怀抱里。他原来以为自己的心很大，那些闲书，那些小玩意，都不能把他的心真正填满；可是他现在才发现，自己的心很小，只能牵挂这个不知道什么时候可以见到的人，想着下一次什么时候可以再见。

深夜的宫外和宫里其实也没什么区别，都是同一片漆黑的天空。两个人并排走在无人的狭窄小巷里，手指悄悄缠绕起来。

三

叔伯催姜太显尽快动手，以免夜长梦多，每次提起总是拿他父母的事情来压他。可是姜太显总是说“没有十足把握，还要等待时机成熟”。

他心里的那个疑团越来越大，他的时机成熟，不是刺杀皇帝的时机，而是摸清这些老家伙真实计划的时机。

他以前不是不疑惑，只是宁愿睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟这条命是这些人给的，他也没有亲人，若是无法自保，也算把这条命还给他们。

即使发现了崔杋圭是是男生，姜太显在心里仍然把他认作公主。崔杋圭总是穿着漂亮的衣裙站在夜幕的樱花树下。如果这样的人不算公主，还有什么人有资格做公主呢？

大人们看姜太显油盐不进，给他下了最后通牒，姜太显索性觉得自己不过贱命一条，死了也没什么可惜。然而皇宫的戒备远比他想得更严，即使万分小心，还未靠近主殿就被守卫发现。

逃跑的方向当然只有公主的住处，崔杋圭把他藏得很好。

几乎是死里逃生，只受了一点皮外伤，最要命的毒镖因为绑在手臂上的布条没有伤到动脉，只是切破了皮。

崔杋圭要急哭了，不知道是什么毒，只能翻箱倒柜找些消炎的药先用着。

姜太显说他小时候有时常被割破皮肉下一点毒，已经练出来了，这点伤应该没什么大事，叫崔杋圭不要着急。

崔杋圭想跟姜太显说不要再冒险了，可是他怎么也说不出口。姜太显是为了给父母报仇，和他无牵无挂的不一样，可能真的对他来说不成功毋宁死。

姜太显受伤只能隔日再走，已经是夏末秋初，樱花树的叶子已经开始落了。崔杋圭送姜太显离开，天上的月亮弯弯的，像峨眉。月光下姜太显的硬朗的轮廓都被柔化了，崔杋圭闭上眼睛吻了上去，他想，这也许是我这辈子最后一次见你。

可是崔杋圭仍然在等他，如果下次，下次还有机会见到姜太显，不管他有没有成功，都一定要问问他愿不愿意带他走。

姜太显几日未归，长辈从宫内的线人处得知前几日有不速之客似乎被毒镖击中，虽然没捉到人，但也肯定是九死一生。姜太显听到叔伯们以为他已经死在荒郊野外，咒骂着浪费了这么好的一颗棋子。

原来自己无论成功还是失败，都只有死路一条。

“废物，早知道这么不中用就该当时把这杂种和他父母一起杀了。”

原来自己的父母不是皇帝杀的，是他最敬重的如同父亲的叔叔杀的。

姜太显拼命咽下一口血气，等到夕阳西下时特意叫人传话给叔叔说他回来了。姜太显跟叔叔说现在时机已经成熟了，等到满月之日宫中有大宴，到时候人员混杂，侍卫松散，反而比新月之夜有可乘之机。

“杀父之仇不报我绝不善罢甘休。”

那天姜太显谢绝了整个家族的践行宴，要叔叔单独为他送行，锋利的匕首是他擅长的武器，直捅胸口没有一丝犹豫。姜太显连多余的话都不想跟这种渣滓浪费。

尾声

姜太显没有穿平时的黑衣，也没有蒙面。过去十五年的人生背负了太多沉重的包袱，今天开始他的人生有了全新的锚。

他的公主仍然在那棵硕大的樱花树下等他，没有花，叶子也落了，可是温柔的月光给崔杋圭镀上了一层光环。

崔杋圭看见熟悉的少年，没想到这一天来得这么快，他没有等姜太显说话，“我们第一次见的时候，你说要把我带出去谁都找不到，还算数吗？”

姜太显笑了，“今天就算数。”

远处的宫殿传来越来越浓重的黑烟，歌舞笑声变成此起彼伏的哭喊，王朝也终于摇摇欲坠直到倾倒的那一刻。这个政权时刻在等着人推翻，即使姜太显没有赶上做那个创造历史的人，也会有人来把这一切付之一炬。

以前家族赋予他的存在的意义都是假的，他自己为自己的人生找到了新的意义。

所以这些又与他和他的公主有什么关系呢，他心里只惦记着，要在两个人安顿下的地方也栽一棵沐浴在月光下的樱花树。


End file.
